


A cold night, a fresh discovery

by eddiecharlesstewart



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Huddling For Warmth, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/eddiecharlesstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca is older than Marcus, Marcus is still a boy, never a soldier, Esca cares for a young injured Marcus and a love develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold night, a fresh discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note, Esca is older than Marcus.  
> Marcus has never been a soldier.  
> Marcus was injured and Esca, his slave cares for him.

Marcus lay on his bed, too tired to bother rising. His leg felt painful, strained as he tried and failed to keep it still. Despite the attention of his handsome body slave Esca, Marcus’ wounded leg was always niggling, in the cold mornings like this one it was practically throbbing. Marcus was 14, he had injured his leg just above the knee in a chariot accident, his first try, he went too fast, skidded and the world went black as he was hurled under the horses pounding hooves and the chariots screeching wheels. It was less than a year since the accident. Marcus still 14 could walk, albeit slowly, painfully and leaning heavily on Esca’s shoulder. Esca for his part had treated Marcus like a friend, always attending him, fetching him sweet cakes and little delicacies from the kitchen to lighten his mood. Esca was short for a Britain, slim and very strong both physically in his deceptively small wiry muscles and mentally, often motivating Marcus’ recovery through sheer will power. Esca was older than Marcus by three years and it told as he towered over the comparatively short Marcus. Esca was handsome, Marcus had to admit, he had pale flawless skin, blue eyes of the purest sapphire and light brownish-blondish hair that was cropped into a neat short fringe. His shoulders and left arm were adorned with the blue tattoos of the painted people, which were always in sight as Esca never wore a tunic; he liked to show off his tattoos and his sleek muscular torso. Esca was very popular with the ladies of Calleva, though he was careful never to cavort with anyone other than slave girls. Marcus had to admit that he found Esca increasingly attractive, a fact that shocked and scared him in equal measure. Marcus had to refrain himself when his eyes lingered on the angles of Esca’s face or his icy blue eyes or the gentle muscular curve of his behind as he bent before Marcus on some menial task. It was one quiet bitterly cold night when Marcus lay on his bed, the sheets feeling thin as the icy cold penetrated his skin chilling him to the bone. Esca lay on his mat by Marcus’ bed, wrapped in a fur shivering slightly also. Marcus cast Esca a glance, seeing he was cold to he made a coughing sound to catch the older boy’s attention. Esca looked up with a look of surprise, so intent was he concentrated on keeping warm. “Would you lie beside me? Bring your blankets and we can share some heat.” Marcus said.  
Esca contemplated the proposal for a moment, his eyes glittered in the candlelight with some mischievous flame, and then he agreed. Esca stood showing of his nakedness with an easy pride as he picked up some furs and flung them over Marcus’ bed before slipping his large body under the covers. Esca slipped in beside Marcus, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pressing his chest to the younger boys back, his knees to the back of Marcus’ Esca tucked the younger boys head under his chin and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the kitten like Marcus lying curled against his chest. Marcus for his part loved the feeling of warmth that soaked into him from Esca as they lay together, Marcus wearing only a loincloth. Marcus drifted off into an easy sleep in Esca’s embrace.  
When he awoke in the morning Marcus found Esca still pressed snug against him strong arms still pinning his to the bigger boy in a bearlike possessive hug. Marcus felt a hardness between his thighs and realised with a jolt that the hardness was Esca’s erect cock. Esca awoke at that moment, coming to his senses he realised the tenderness of the situation, gently he removed his hardness from where it laid pressed flush against Marcus tight arse. With a gentle pat on Marcus’ head Esca slipped from the covers and started to pull on his customary braccae. Esca was quiet for a moment embarrassed by his action, He tried to apologise but Marcus was quick to stop these apologies saying he was not offended. Inwardly Marcus was euphoric as he realised Esca felt attracted to him as well. Esca tried to leave the room the try and hide his erection and his shame, Marcus would have none of it, he grasped the older boys wrist as he passed and was pulled from the bed and onto the hard floor below by Esca’s momentum. Marcus cried out in pain. Esca scooped him up of the floor, scolding him for his childishness and held Marcus in his arms, carrying him like he weighed nothing, after months of lying wasting in bed Marcus was too light. Esca lay Marcus on the bed and sat beside him respectfully. His cock still stood erect, now creating a tent in his braccae. Marcus gently reached out and rubbed his small hand against Esca’s clothed erection. Esca bit back a groan and a cry of shock. He looked into Marcus’ eyes and saw an expression of adoration love and lust in the smaller boys olive eyes. Marcus lent forwards and cautiously, carefully pressed his lips against Esca’s own. Esca took a moment to respond but then he went for it. His pointy tongue invaded the smaller boy’s tight mouth darting in and out, duelling with the younger boys own. Esca’s hands wandered down Marcus’ bare chest to his loin cloth which he carefully removed to reveal Marcus’ smaller manhood. Esca watched in fascination as Marcus’ cock hardened and grew. Marcus felt Esca’s hand grope his balls as he picked Marcus up. Lifting him round until he sat on Esca’s lap, facing the older boy, arse poised above Esca’s throbbing erection. Marcus felt a finger gently probe his arse. Felt it slide inside his tightest hole, felt it fill him and felt it pump inside him stretching the virgin roman in ways that extracted both pain and pleasure. Feeling Marcus suitably stretched, Esca gently lowered Marcus onto his cock. Marcus felt Esca’s cock head press against his arse, felt it drive inside him, felt his body convulse violently as he slid down Esca’s cock, as he was impaled upon its impressive length. With a thrust of his hips Esca began to move Marcus on his cock gently at first, growing in speed and roughness until Marcus was bouncing on Esca’s lap, crying out in ecstasy in every motion. After what seemed like moments Esca cried out in pleasure, and filled Marcus’ tight arse with hot wet cum. Marcus responded by Cumming across Esca’s muscular, sweat soaked chest. Still quivering from his first true orgasm Marcus dismounted Esca and lay gently atop his lover, gazing tiredly into his lovers open face and deep sapphire eyes. The boys then dressed and Esca aided Marcus to breakfast. Marcus realised his friend was so much more than that. He felt a flutter in his chest. He was in love.


End file.
